In order to increase patient participation in medical care, we propose to develop an individualized education program for diabetic patients. In a one hour training session, patients are presented with their own medical records and structured materials for reading and understanding them. Through the review of their medical records, patients are given the relevant details regarding their health care. This review is then coupled with a second short session designed to improve effective information-seeking skills. In a randomized controlled trial, comparing this intervention to a typical diabetes education program, we will measure the following outcomes; patient participation as reflected in question-asking and mutual decision making during the doctor-patient encounter; patient adherence to medical regimens; patient satisfaction, and control of diabetes. Factors -- such as demographic characteristics, locus of control, health beliefs and perceived degree of responsibility in the doctor-patient relationship -- that influence the outcomes, will be measured. The overall aim of this research is to produce a valid, feasible and generalizable program which will involve patients in their medical care and thereby improve health outcomes.